sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
GEM HIGH: EPISODE 2 (CANCELLED)
Yes. I do change randomly. Although this was made by Oneheart originally, this page was made by Alphonse Uprising. This is part 2 of the Gem High saga. RULES *Remember to give slower typers a chance to make their edits. *No recolors. *No absolutely overpowered characters. *You are free to do whatever you want to unownable characters. JUST DONT KILL THEM! *Bad word have 2 b censored ;) CAST If you character wants to work hard, and avoid contact with other people, add (ANTIPOP) next to the character. If your character is balanced, wants to work hard and also make friends, add (SEMIPOP) next to the character. If your character dosent want to care about the school rules and want to be popular, add (POPULAR) next to the character. If there are no more slots, simply add another one. EXAMPLE 1 - Character (antipop, owned by OWNER NAME) OWNED CHARACTERS 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog (Semipop, owned by Alphonse Uprising) 2- Rage the Hedgehog (Popular, owned by Blankblankblank) 3 - Hazel Moon (Semipop 1<3) Euphoria Bean (smipop 1<3) 4-Mike the Rattlesnake(Semipop, owned by Blankblankblank) 5 - River the Echidna (Pop-ish? I don't know, she doesn't like the rules, but she doesn't want to draw much attention either, owned by KnucklesFangirl) 6 - Emily the Hedgehog (Semipop,AngelFlames) Zac the Bat (Uhh...Anti or Semi pop?,AngelFlames) 7- Reens the Hedgehog (Antipop, she has nothing to do with popular kids) 8 9 10 NON-OWNABLE CHARACTERS (usually canon) 1 - Scourge The Hedgehog (popular) 2- Sonic the Hedgehog (semipopular) 3- Silver the Hedgehog (maaaaayyybbeee antipop) 4- Sally Acorn (popular) 5 - Shadow The Hedgehog (pending) 6 - Amy Rose The Hedgehog (semipopular) 7 - Espionage The Chameleon (antipop) 8 - Knuckles The Echidna (semipopular) ROLEPLAY AREA It is summer time now, and school has ended for our heros. This will still remain a free join rolplay, and I mean it when I say no one gets left out. BUT YOU MUST COMMENT IF YOU DON'T FLEEL INTO IT, M'KKKAAAAAAAY???? Speak to peeps, it's fabulus. HAVE A GR8 TIME AND BE AS CRAZY AND FABULUS AS YOU WANT, THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hazel was horrified. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIR?! WE ASKED YOU FOR THE REGULAR #12 NOT #18!!!!!!!!!" The hairstlylist was sweating and bright red to the face. "M-miss, have you even seen how you look like? Y -you're gorgeous!" she said handing Hazel the mirror. Hazel took the mirror, upset. But then she blushed very red when she saw how pretty she looked. "If my boyfriend does not like this look, I want a refund.." Euphoria snatched it away from Hazel to look at herself. "....I look okay. But if my boyfriend doesn't like it too I want a refund as well!" "Sure..." the hairstylist said getting a sweatdrop. Hazel and Euphoria exited the salon, smiling. "Oreo you're so pretty~" Hazel said smiling. "You 2 Haze ^ v ^~" Euphoria said. AND THAT IS HOW EUPHORIA AND HAZEL'S REDISINGNS CAME ABOUT~ 1<3 "So...do you ant to go see Tesla after all?" Euphoria said. "NO >///< NOT LIKE THIS" Hazel blushed,"I'll text him I couldn't make it." Hazel said, bringing out her cell phone to text Tesla. "Why? You look amazing." Euphoria said. "Well...do you wanna go to the beach now that we're fabulus?" Hazel winked at Euphoria. Euphoria smiled, folding her arms. "You sneaky~ no!" Hazel sighed, "Mkaaaaaaaay. Why don't we go get lunch?" Euphoria looked to Hazel,smiling."Okay, where?" "The beach bar!" Hazel said running to her car. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Euphoria said trying to run after her in heels. Mike was relieved when he found a new place to stay, Hopefully the CIA won't find him here, and he will be safe, for a while. Mike got into a new apartment and went to sleep in his human form. "Summer. Break. Nothing but Parties, videogames, and fun." Rage said to himself. Rage walked in his house, jumped on the bed, and started playing Skate 2. Tesla drives his Koenigsegg to a racing meet. He is entering a race for $50,000 dollars. You might think he's gonna win but you might wanna see the other cars entering the race.' Number 1' is in a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport , the fastest open-top car in the world, Number 2 is in a Hennesey Venom GT , the fastest Lotus Exige in the world. Number 3 is in aMcLaren P1 , a car that became popular almost instantly through Forza 5. Number 4 is in a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento , the "sixth element". Number 5 is in a Saleen S7 , the fastest limited supercar in America, well, until 2007, and Number 6, who turns about to be Tesla's brother , is in his modified 2015 Ford Mustang . Tesla parks the car next to Number 4's car. He stops the engine, and sees Martin Newell, his brother, chatting with a girl next to the Ford Mustang. Tesla whispers "...Marty." He gets out of the car and walks to Marty... At the beach, Scourge walks with his new girlfiend (not really...) Sally Acorn. Yea, they got back together, again. Scourge was of course bored, as Sally tighly held onto his aching arm. Scourge said he would go to the restroom, and secretly went to the beach bar to get away from Sally. Scourge sees two girls alone eating some lunch. He puts on his evil grin as he sits down in front of them. "Well aren't you two some beautiful ladies~" Scourge winked. Then he saw it was Euphoria and Hazel. He was in deep...trouble. "Scourge?!" Hazel and Euphoria said in unisin. "Hazel, Euphoria?!?!" Scourge exclaimed, blushing. "I-I'll go, I didn't-DON'T TELL YOUR BOYFREINDS-OR SALLY!!!" Scourge said embarassed as he got up to leave. "Wait, you're with Sally again?" Euphoria asked. "Y-yea, so?" Scourge said. "Sit down." Hazel said, sipping her lemonaid. Scourge groaned, taking a seat. "Why?" Euphoria asked. "I was invited to dinner with her parents, and she told me that she loved me so I had no other choice but to say I loved her to. Now I'm stuck with her.." Scourge said, frowning. "HEY LOOK! THE RACE IS COMING ON, EVERYBODY HUSH!" The bartender yelled, turing on the flat screen TV. Almost everyone in the bar (except for Hazel, Scourge, and Euphoria) listened in exitedly. Then Hazel saw cars lined up, and one of the peeps was Tesla. "Tesla?" Hazel said astonished. "Wow, I didn't know he was in such a race.." Tesla speaks to Marty. "Martin Newell, is that you?" He said to Martin. "Yep. And you are?" He said. "I'm H--" Tesla said before being interupted. "Hampton, nice to meet you. Want an autograph?" Martin said. "No, I just want to--" Tesla said before being interrupted again. Martin stamps a large "MARTIN" on the top of Tesla's face. "There you go. Enjoy Saturday." Then, an epic horn sounded, signalling the racing start. All the racers headed to their cars. "Time to go." Martin said, putting on his signature helmet and getting into his car. Tesla runs to his car and drives to the starting point. "All right Tes!" Scourge said, drinking from a bottle of root beer. "He's gonna kick some-" "Shh." Hazel interrupted. Euphoria was just as excited and interested as Hazel to see Tesla race. The cars lined up in a 3x3x3 grid. Tesla looks at Marty, and looks at what is ahead of him. A male bat aims a pistol in the air, and pulls the trigger, starting the race. All the racers floored the gas pedal and... well, you know what happens next. Hazel's heart beat increased as the cars sped on the track keeping her eyes glued to the television. As Euphoria watched, she bit her lip clutching onto her drink. Scourge watched unaware he was spilling some of his drink onto himself. He snapped out of it ("Sh**, I need a napkin.."Scourge said under his breath.). After a series of tight corners, the cars sped onto the highway, dodging traffic. Number 5 in his Saleen S7 oversteered and crashed into 2 tankers, wiping out and it's engine smoking. The DJ said "Oooh, 7 minutes in the race and one has already spun out. 1 down, 6 more to go." I saw this in that NFS movie. Hazel gasped a bit. Euphoria watches the damage, crossing her fingers Tesla is okay. While she was distracted, Scourge scooted closer to Euphoria and Hazel. Scourge smiled, getting in the middle of Hazel and Euphoria. Scourge smiled saying,"Ladies, ladies..Hehehehe-" SLAP! Scourge was slapped by Sally, then pulled by his ear. Scourge screeched as he was pulled out of the bar. Euphoria and Hazel slided next to each other. "Who's winning?" Euphoria asked. "Look at the TV." Hazel said. The racers caused so much of a disturbance that it attracted the attention of the police. Cops began chasing after the speeding cars, yelling "PULL OVER!". "The police!" Hazel said worriedly. "Tesla can get away from them!" Euphoria said. Number 1, ahead of the others drove into the police car driving next to him, and both vehicles wiped out, before flying up in the air due to the aerodynamics in the car abruptly changing. it falls on to the ground, barrel rolling. Tesla is about to crash into the car! But then, his eyes turned green, time slowed down, and sciencey stuff appears in his eyes. Tesla reacts quickly, and powerslides into oncoming traffic to dodge the rolling car. He reacts quickly towards oncoming traffic, nearly missing every single one of them. "GO TESLA!!!!!!" Hazel said, getting up out of her seat. The room fills with excitement and other cheers are heard as well. Euphoria smiles. Tesla approaches a corner he couldnt take, so he crashed through the construction barriers, driving through the unfinished railroad. He drove through loops, hairpin turns, and long banked curves before taking a huge jump through an opening of a large office building, like a hoop, lands on top of a building, so high that the camera could not go any further. Tesla jumps from building to building, until landing on the highway, exiting the metropolis. "What's he doing?" a stranger said. "Where is he?" another said. "There!" someone said. "WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" the bartender growled, getting a better look at the TV. "He's doing great." Euphoria said, smiling to Hazel. 'Hey, looks like you need some water." Euphoria said handing Hazel a bottle. "Y-yea.."Hazel smiled, taking the water. Then, Tesla forgot everything about what he just did. He was like "Whoa... huh?" He said, looking around. He continues driving. 5 cars are left, and right now, they're at the countryside... 'n stuff. "C'mon Tesla, peice of cake!" Euphoria said. Hazel drank her water, keeping her eyes on the TV screen for Tesla. * Rage walks through bar doors* Rage sits down at the bar next to Hazel and Euphoria. Rage snapped his fingers. "Root beer. Now." Rage said. He looked to the left and saw Hazel. "Hazel?" Rage asked All 5 of the racers drove past a black vehicle. The car's lights turn on, one blue, one red. Introducing the Andromeda P17 SS! The Andromeda P17 SS is the fastest fictional vehicle in the world, although it was made exclusively for law enforcement. It can go up to 60 miles an hour in only 0.3 seconds, and drives up top 305 miles an hour in 32 seconds. The car is a BEAST! The car was secretly under development in 1992, finishing in 2012. The car's looks is very similar to the Lamborghini Countach and the Aston Martin 177. The Andromeda waits a few seconds before driving up to top speed within SECONDS, quickly catching up with the other racers. "Dang that car is fast." Rage said. "Hey, Bartender, I don't wanna have to make you give me that root beer..." Rage threatens as the bartender gives rage his root beer. "You look so different Hazel. But in a good way, you know" Hazel looked to Rage. "Rage!" Hazel said, smiling. "Yea, my stylist..messed up- but my hair and stuff looks okay." The Andromeda begins starting up an EMP cannon, locking on Number 3, the P1. It takes a couple of seconds... and BAM! The P1 goes off the road rolling before being stopped by a pine tree, causing it to fall. 4 cars remain. The Andromeda then rams Tesla's car from behind, but it dosent spin out. "Hey, how come he did that?!" Hazel yelled seeing the carr ram Tesla's. The Andromeda then launches a grappling hook on Tesla's car. Tesla tries to shake it off, causing the Andromeda to slide everywhere. Hazel gasps. Euphoria puts her hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Okay Hazel, I think we need to go outside for a bit-" "No! I have to see what heppens to Tesla!" Hazel panicked. "Rage, I need to take Hazel outside for a walk. We'll be back in a bit!" Euphoria said, taking Hazel outside. Reens is walking along a beach somewhere, wearing the prom dress she didn't get to wear at the prom. "At least this thing still fits," she says with a sigh. Emily the Hedgehog walks across the city,smiling as she looks at the blue sky."It's really pretty and beautiful."She whispers to herself happily.Zac the Bat stood ontop of a roof's building,watching the clouds roll by. Euphoria takes Hazel to a bench, where Hazel sighs as she drinks water. "You were over reacting way too much back there.." Euhoria said. "He is my boyfreind. I l''ove'' him, what am I supposed to do?!" Hazel said a bit frusterated. "Um...not freak out. H-hey, that song! OOOOhhhhhhhh freak out! Duh nu nu nu nu nun nuuuuu!" Euphoria sang to cheer Hazel up. Hazel looked at her, unamused. "What if Zac got rammed from a car?!" Hazel said upset. "Then I would kill hat person." Euphoria said sarcastically. "Me too." Hazel said meaningfully. "Don't do that." Euphoria said. "I don't make promises." Hazel said. "Can we like, go back to Rage? I haven't even said 'hi' to him!" Hazel said even more upset. "As soon as I find Zac~" Euphoria said winking. "Uughghghghgh I'm going, you can stay." Hazel said, walking back to the bar. "Sure." Euphoria said, looking at the sunset from her bench. She looks around. She reaches from her skirt pocket an old wallet. "Hmm...I have...two coins." Euphoria sighed, looking to the candy shop not too far away. Hazel walked back to the bar. "Rage????" Hazel said, looking for Rage. Zac jumps from the building and lands on the ground hard. Reens its on the beach, breathing deeply. " Yeah Haze? " Rage asked to Hazel "I'm so sorry-I barely got to even say hello to you; how have you been?" Hazel said smiling. "Alright, I've been alright. I haven't been doin-" Rage said stopping. "You again?" Scourge asked looking at Rage, staring him in the face. "Looking to get your *** beat again? I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Rage said, his fire aura brightening up and rising. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Freejoin roleplay